


Positive Reinforcement

by Dr_Crates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dry Humping, Feeding, Fluff, Fondling, Groping, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crates/pseuds/Dr_Crates
Summary: all around a pile of love n attention on pyro





	Positive Reinforcement

"You outdo yourself every time, mon fire retardant little friend."

"c'mon man don't call him that, he's right there!" Scout spit out wet cake everywhere.

Pyro was giggling mutely through his filter. He fed another slice to the Engineer, filling his mouth with thick pleasure and fingers, well after the cake has gone down. He huffed at the sight of the man sucking away past fogged up goggles.

The team aren't_ all_ clueless. The amount of pleasure the thing derives from this is almost disgustingly lewd. Every so often the mercs would wake up to the smell of a day of entertainment cooking up for the little monster. He'll bake sweets in the heat of this fire and finally sate it when he gets to feed his bestest friends.

Pyro reached over to clean the spit around Scout's mouth, and crammed a cupcake in his face, earning himself a "Don't mind if I do pal!" and a quick snag right off his fingers. He squeaks.

"Over here, mon chère!"

The spy's voice entertaining, patronizing almost. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan a he took the cake and the rubber gloved fingers in with it, deep as he could.

A shudder. Passed through Pyro's spine and down into his hungry stomach. He pushed his fingers in deeper begging movements for more.

More eyes around the room caught unto him. Now hooked, the others began reeling him towards them.

"Aye, lad, dont forget about me!"

"This vay, herr Pyro!"

"More cake!"

Each turn rewarding him with louder, sweeter, more dramatic reactions. Each voice stirring in him and filling his stomach with euphoria, caramelized and sticky sweet till he couldn't control the syrup in his throat and his voice came spilling out.

Glances were traded. Ideas were rising. 

The Heavy wrapped his hands around the little creature and let him dissolve in them.

"Leetle Pyro was very good today."

"HUUH! HUHH UHHUHMPHHH!" Pyro's voice bubbled with delight in his mouth and out into the big, soft stomach he was pulled on. Large paws around his waist.

"Deserves treat too!"

An inviting glance. Dessert is served, and the other mercs joined in. Fingers ran harshly over the front of the suit, top to bottom, folding and kneading. Palms on his chest. Hands on his sides. A pull and tug of his zipper fumbled at drunkenly, clearing the way for thin pinchers to sneak into his suit. 

The whole team gathered round to have a piece. Attention poured onto Pyro. He sweat and purred with the Solider's rought caress of his chest, giving his left nipple a harsh training through his undershirt. Tug. Pinch. Twist. Bite. The Medics mouth on his right, hovering over and swirling it gently under gloved fingers.

Every man in the room had their hands hungrily fighting for the Pyro's body. Warm pressure and unending attention made him slump down and let the others eat him right up. He knew heaven would be sweet.

The Scout pushed the others aside to plung his hands down the pants of the suit.

"Always wanted to know what kinda junk the freak h-holy shit!"

He grabbed and squeezed a loud, breathy moan out of the mask. A move that signaled the feast can really begin now. Demo was happy to answer the invitation. He dug right in, biting and chewing at any exposed flesh he can find. Loud and wet on sensitive skin, round his collar bones and around his mask, where it met his neck.

Sniper was growing hungry. He stepped closer and sat directly in front of Pyro, lifted his legs up. Tied them around his waist. Hands on Pyro's ankles. Moving his pelvis gently and rhythmically, coarse fabric on thick rubber. Scout on top and Sniper below made the thing between them shudder.

Hard, cold metal slid down across his stomach. The contrast in the feeling of Engineer's hand earned him a new kind of squeak that he was happy to drink up. He smirked smugly in Spy's direction. An unexpected agreement to the challenge he hadn't realized he's even issued was tossed back with a raised brow and a flick of a match. He lit a cigarette and brought down in his mouth, down to the body melting between them and unto the Pyro's shoulder. 

Pyro shouted out and jumped at the sizzling heat. Inhuman sounds escaped his mouth. He shook and bucked his legs between the men surrounding him. His wild movement made the other's more excited. He could feel the Heavy's erection rubbing against his back. The pleasing sensations. Smothering touch, both rough and gentle. Hands and mouths and body parts he wasn't quite all that familiar with, and objects he never thought could feel so good. A shower of love and stimulation on his body made every part of him oh so happy. He drank it all in, every drop, until he felt full and ready to burst. His fingers curled around anything he could find and held on tight, tighter, tighting with his stomach and burning in his pleasure when it all finally came spilling out. 

The attention slowed down and arms eased off of him to catch the Pyro pool into them, sticky and sickly sweet.


End file.
